Little Talks
by hearttornlover
Summary: Sasuke just moved to a new town after his family died, and he spends all his time in the school library, blasting his music, hiding from the world and from his demons. But one smile, one hello from a special blond changes it all, and he learns that not everything is dark, but not everything is easy. Rated M for future submissions. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok hey people yes well i decided to write a random new fic ^-^ lawl yeah now i have 2... but in reality i have maybe about 5 XD yeaaahhhh i get bored alot... so yes this is my new fic, a SasuNaru, and its rated M for later submissions (if i get some good reviews!) but i will post atleast 4 chapters to see what happens, but if people arent feelin it then i might stop... sorry, but there is no point in wasting my time with something if no one reads it! in some reality that makes sense.  
but please, read and enjoy, and PLEASSSEEE review ^-^  
always yours, hearttornlover 3  
also, i do not own any of the characters here or any of the lyrics *cries***

_If you were dead or still alive,_

_I don't care_

_I don't care._

_Just go and leave this all behind_

_Cause I swear (I swear)_

_I don't care._

_I Don't Care, by Apocalyptica_

Sasuke

Rain started to fall as the lone figure walked alone empty streets, the only noise coming from his headphones and the silent footfalls. Longish raven-hair covered his face, set into an expressionless stare on the pavement.

A single car drove by as the youth stepped into an empty house, easing the door shut behind him. Silence greeted him; it's been like that for the past few years, maybe longer. He couldn't remember. He didn't _want_ to remember.

Shaking his head, he dropped his backpack near the stairs, and made his way into the kitchen. After digging around for a few minutes, he gave up on finding any food and made a mental note to go shopping sometime in the week. _If only giving up was as simple as this…_

The rest of the day was consumed by books and very little sleep.

Konoha High school wasn't anything special. From its green lockers to the dark red walls—the school colours made everything look like Christmas—the halls were filled with students of various ages, shapes and popularity, making Kanoha High like any other school.

As the raven walked into the building, an obnoxious blond with three scars on each of his cheeks ran by, barely missing the unaware youth.

"Whoa! Sorry, Sasuke!" he grinned, and then ran off.

"NAARRRUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO !" a whiney voice called after the already-gone blond. A girl with pink hair jogged by, her face enraged. Sasuke knew it was Sakura before he saw her; even with music blasting, he could hear her clearly.

She ignored him, just like how he ignored her. They were never on the "friendship" front, or even took a liking to each other, but they did share a few afternoon classes.

Walking up to his locker, Sasuke dropped off his books and retreated to the library, the only place he felt like he belonged. Besides… he didn't have any morning classes, or anyone to talk to, so the library took up the three hours of empty time slots.

But to his dismay, a class came barging in not ten minutes later, filling the library with unneeded talking and laughter.

He quickly moved to the third floor, and plugged in his iPod, instantly drowning out the obnoxious class. He was sitting in front of a bookshelf, filled with medical journals and novels, which people rarely used. It was his favourite place to sit, because not even the librarian came up to check or return any books.

But today wasn't like any other day.

He could feel the pounding steps before he saw who was causing them. Before he knew it, a figure was sitting across from him, arms crossed and face set with determination.

They stared at each other down, confused black meeting electric blue for the first time. Something started to gnaw at Sasuke's stomach, but he couldn't look away. Something about the strange boy held him where he was, like a mouse facing a cat.

Or a raven facing a fox.

To his surprise, a grin stretched the scarred boy's face, his eyes crinkling in the right places. _How do I know they're the right places?! _A small blush crept into the pale boy's cheeks. _Why did I think any of that?_

He didn't realize the other boy was talking until he noticed the blond has shifted closer, their knees touching.

Leaning over, the blond pulled out the stunned raven's headphones, smiling slightly. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" he asked softly, compared to his obnoxious ranting, anyway.

Still stunned, Sasuke nodded.

Grinning, the blond sat back, scratching his head. "I thought so." _He knew my name?_ "Anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I think we share a class."

Nod.

The blond kept chatting, for what felt like an eternity, but Sasuke didn't mind. He even turned off his iPod, something he rarely did anymore. He smiled and nodded as Naruto kept talking, even laughed a bit at the blonds' angry remembrance of the argument with Sakura.

When the bell rang, Naruto grumbled loudly. "Well, time for my next class… I'm guessing you stay here all morning?"

Nod.

"Well, maybe I can see you every now and again… I have Kakashi-sensei for English, so every few days he drags us here to 'read'." He snorted. "None of us do, except a few here and there. But yeah. I can come by again… if you want." He smiled, nervous.

_I wonder why he's so interested in me…_ the raven smiled a little in return and nodded.

Another grin flashed across the blonds' face. "Great! I'll see you in class!" he got up and quickly ran to his next class, leaving Sasuke alone for the next two hours in the silent library, his thoughts racing.

**A/N: well? what did you think? :3 i hope you did think! if you did then your meds arent working :o im kidding i love you :3  
i hope you enjoyed! chap 2 will be comin soon, and chap 10 (is it chap 10? hmm) of my other story is just around te corner! please be patient! 3  
yours, hearttornlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i am so, so so so so so so sorry about how late this update is ;_; ive been really busy with school and my internet at home is a piece of crap and we just got it up and running again... pleasedonthurtme ;3; *hides in shame*  
i hope you enjoy this chapter... *bawls eyes out* i promise ill update this story plus Ride Out The Wave really really soon and ill even put up a new story just for you guys *begs for forgiveness* please R&R 33333**

_I get so distracted_

_By some peoples' reactions_

_That I don't see my own faults_

_For what they are…_

_~City and Colour_

**Naruto**

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Uzumaki. Get to your seat."

Giggles filled the room as the grinning blond quickly took his seat in the back row, his mind racing.

'He still hasn't talked, but at least he laughs.' Naruto thought. Yet another English class was spent in the library, third floor to be exact. He ignored the entire class—which was fairly easy—and concentrated on the few facial expressions the dark-haired youth made.

'Sasuke.' The very thought of his name sent a flutter of emotions through the blonds' body. Confusion, curiosity, caution, friendship and… something else. Something that he didn't understand, that he couldn't name, but the nameless emotion made him so happy…

The rest of the day went by without an issue (besides almost burning Sakura's hair off in science…), and there was no sight of Sasuke.

"Come on, Naruto! I have to go grocery shopping!"

"Just wait a minute, Granny!" running into the house quickly, Naruto ditched his school uniform for his comfortable orange sweater and black jeans before he ran back out to his aunt, Tsunade, who was impatiently waiting in the car.

"Call me 'granny' one more time…"

"You know you love it." He kissed her on the cheek when he hopped through the door, a grin lighting up his face. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her nephew—even if he was a damn brat—as she started the car.

They came back a few hours later, carting in a truck-load of bags. When they were done, Naruto went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

Out of all the chores that Tsunade made him do, cooking was his favourite. The fact that he had control, that he could do what he wanted to do… it was priceless. And with Tsunade's help, his skills grew.

Without warning, his mind flashed to the one-sided conversations he was having with the disturbingly silent raven. It's been two weeks since he first found him, alone on the third floor of the library, music blasting. There wasn't much improvement; he still hasn't talked, only sat quietly and listened. But he was smiling, laughing from time to time, and even today, when they passed each other in the halls, the raven waved slightly, a small smile stretching his lips. That caused whispers to erupt around Naruto, but he paid more attention to the retreating raven.

Shaking his head, the blond tried to keep his mind on cooking, reminding himself that his aunt was waiting to be fed.

**Sasuke**

"Hey, Sasuke! How're you today?" the raven jumped; he was zoned out, and the younger blond was as loud and obnoxious as always.

'At least that's a little normal…' an automatic smile stretched his lips. The last few weeks have been a routine; he would sit in the library, third floor, and wait for Naruto's English class to stampede—literally stampede—into the should-be quiet room.

"How was your night?" Naruto asked as he sat against the opposite bookshelf, stirring up a days worth of dust.

Shrugging slightly, the raven fiddled with a loose thread on his pants, his mouth suddenly dry and his mouth racing.

He couldn't tell Naruto about how he sat alone every day after school, reading one of his father's or his brother's many books, eating little for any kind of meal before spending the rest of the night tossing and turning, only to find a restless sleep three hours before his alarm went off.

But… even if he wanted to talk, he couldn't.

The rest of the hour was uneventful; Naruto needed some help with his science homework, but it was really just Sasuke writing the correct answers while watching the blond get even more frustrated.

"DONE. NO MORE." Snapping his notebook shut, Naruto muttered a stream of curses, mostly directed at his sensei. "Why doesn't this make any sense?"

Taking some pity—but secretly enjoying the outburst—the raven placed his work on top of the closed book, hoping to help his friend.

Not getting the hint, the blonds' face flushed bright red and his sparkling—'sparkling? Really brain?'—blue eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"I don't need to cheat, Sasuke. I'm not taking your work." He tried to give it back, but the raven shook his head.

Opening the book, he pointed to the failed questions written on the crumpled paper, and then pointed to the sheet the blond was still holding.

Glancing over both, the blue eyes widened and shone brighter. "I get it! So I just need to do a bit of this… and then a bit of that…"

His pen flying across a fresh sheet of paper, the blond quickly redid his work, muttering and cussing the entire time he held Sasuke's detailed notes.

The only thing the quiet raven could do was sit back and smile.

**A/N: weeeeellllllllllllllllllll that's all i have for right now. writing the next chapter as we speak and trying to survive the last 2 weeks of school (english summitive is worth 30% and im in the COLLEGE class ;_;) thank you for reading and ill see you all soooooooonnnnnnnnn *writes like crazy***


End file.
